warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceswift
Iceswift is a silver tabby and white she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Family Iceswift is a decendant of Eveningswift, and even before, Ivypool, it is revealed. Life is Swift and Icy Named for Iceswift's name. Everything Right Icekit and her brother, Snowkit, are apprenticed. She has a crush on Tumblepaw (SC) Her mentor is Jaystar, as she is quite a trouble to apprentice, being very bubbly and enthusiastic. Jaystar is annoyed but amused by her. Snowkit becomes Snowpaw, appentice to Whitetalon, because of their white pelts. It is noticed that what she said to Lilypaw was important: that Tumblepaw was like her personal sun, keeping her bright. Snowpaw becomes Runningstem's apprentice, the medicine cat. Book ends when she and Tumblepaw snuzzle in the leader's den. It was named "Everything Right", as everything was going great, and that, with the series, the ice was kept not too cold, and not too warm. Too Much Sun Jaystar is having a hard time training Icepaw. When he gets angry at her not listening, he asks of her to do what he just told her. Amazingly, she did it all perfectly, and she gets to go to the gathering. Icepaw and Tumblepaw fool around and get in trouble with SlopeClan, going past the border. An apprentice in the patrol finding them captures Icepaw's interest; Brackenpaw. Snowpaw tells her a prophecy: the big red sun will scorch the ice- it has energy, but too much. He thinks it may be talking about her, but Icepaw doesn't know what it means. At the next gathering, she meets Brackenpaw. Though it is quite awkward, they have a connection. Tumblepaw just becomes very annoying and immature in the gathering. When she is walking back, she realises that she's in love with Brackenpaw, and that she's had too much of Tumblepaw- she doesn't want her "sun" any more. The sun is a Red Giant, too much of it's "sunniness" pushed her to the limit. She is now mature, and he isn't. It was named as such, as the "ice" in the title (and Icepaw) was having too much "sun" (her personal sun is Tumblepaw, making her feel bright). She was actually getting annoyed of him. Shade, Haven, and Love A moon has passed. Icepaw has matured and she and everycat can communicate easily, not like before, just constantly being immature. Tumblepaw continues to bug her throughout the book. She's really been pushed to the limit of her sanity. When she sees Brackenpaw at a gathering, again, though, he calms her down. She feels cool- not like what Tumblepaw made her feel- just bright. He never made her feel alright, just excited. She ignores Tumblepaw, and he becomes excessively worried. Icepaw is seen a lot, seething. When Snowpaw asks her why she's like this to him, she answers: He's so immature, so annoying! But hey... it's not like it's his fault. Well, if I really think about it, nothing is anyone's fault. It's not OUR fault that we are who we are, personality wise. Only the environment and our ancestors make us who we are.... so... Snowpaw, who are we? We are what we want to be, Icepaw. '' *purrs, but then sighs* I don't know what "I" want to be, then. No comeback now?'' I'm afraid so, Icepaw... I think Runningstem might-'' ''You have this thing for Runningstem, Snowpaw, and it's nearly as bad as Tumblepaw... kidding! See? This is you... only you would say that at this situation, and Shoneclan loves you for that. But then... why avoid Tumblepaw? Isn't it hypocritical... you just said that it wasn't anyone's fault for anything. Why is he being punished for him being "immature"? Good question. I guess I'm just a jerk like that. It's who '' I ''am. Good answer. Then Tumblepaw always goes to ask why she's mad at him. Icepaw isn't mad at him; just herself, for hating him now. Finally, she tells him to get a life, and leaves Shoneclan. She goes to Slopeclan. The leader, Larkstar, takes her in, but mockingly. Icepaw doesn't listen to her "immaturity". Brackenpaw's really shocked she came there, but after a couple of sunrises, he warms up to her. It's named as such, for literal reasons. Brackenpaw is named after a plant, bracken. It gives off shadows, and the ice is taking shelter under the shade, to cool down. And the love... :3 The Sun Won't Set Tumblepaw (now Tumblerock) won't give up... Icepaw is with Brackenpaw (now Brackentooth), in SlopeClan, when Jaystar, Tumblerock, and a couple of other cats from Shoneclan come to the clearing. She jumps up and bristles, but Brackentooth steps forward to stop her from seeing them, much to her relief. Larkstar greets them icily, asking if Shoneclan was so bad more warriors had to come here. She seemed to take pride in her thought that Icepaw joined her clan because it was considered better than Shoneclan. But then Jaystar explains that Icepaw had to come back, because of the story that Tumblerock told him: Icepaw had gotten jealous of him and Leaf-flight, and that she ran away because she was so saddened. Brackentooth says nothing, but Icepaw interrupts, saying that none of it was true. She said that she didn't even like Tumblerock, he was such a nuisance. Tumblerock is still believing that she was lying, and that he was right. Larkstar, however, had warmed up to Icepaw, and believed her story. She shoos them away. Icepaw asks if she should go, so no war should be started. Larkstar says gently that there is no need, and that Slopeclan will fight for her. To her surprise, the rest of the cats agree, but Brackentooth stays suspiciously quiet. I think the title is self-explanatory :P